The Picture
by aries-chica56
Summary: This is a colinGinny and DracoGinny fanfic, it is mainly about how Ginny thinks she is invisible to all guys and is depressed about it, meanwhile she doesn't realize that she has caught more than one pair of eyes. I am horrible with titles but it gives a
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do you see my name as the author on the your cover of Harry Potter? Didn't think so; so therefore I do not own the characters unless you don't recognize them then they are mine.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so I decided to write about Harry Potter. I am going to make this a Draco/Ginny/colin (colin is spelled with a small c because he is the minor character) unless I change my mind. Also my pauses don't come out somehow so I am going to use the exclamation point or commas for pauses.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry was flying on his broom through the air faster than what muggles called 'bullets' He landed and walked over to her. Ginny stood there waiting patiently and they lip-locked immediately when they got near enough. They stood there in the middle of the Quidditch pitch while the rain came down hard. They became drenched but they didn't even bother to cast the spell that would have allowed them to remain dry. They passionately kissed each other, while Harry ran his hand up and down her spine.  
  
BANG!  
  
Ginny awakened at the sound of Colin's cauldron that exploded due to a wrong combination of Peppered-up potion. As she rubbed her eyes realizing that she had actually fallen asleep in Potions, she remembered she was Colin's partner. This meant that his mistake is hers as well. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep; Snape will surely give her detention for a month if not more. No sooner, Professor Snape appeared behind them adding that he took 20 points off from Gryffindor. He muttered a cleaning spell as well as another one that made a piece of parchment that listed the ingredients and the amount for their catastrophic potion. He closely examined the parchment and suddenly looked up sternly. Snape sent both of them to the Hospital Wing to ensure that no side effects of this combination of ingredients had occurred.  
  
On their way to the Hospital Wing, Ginny couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe that she got out of that without a single detention. This was a glorious day.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey let them out after regular checks and told them that if they do experience some kind of side effects they should go and see her straight away.  
  
Finally Ginny and Colin went back to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny started smiling out of nowhere. Colin getting irritated, finally asked her, "Why in bloody Mary's name are you smiling?"  
  
"Well, Colin, it's the weekend and we get to go to Hogsmeade too. You know I am kinda excited to check out the new Quidditch shop there."  
  
"Honestly I don't see what you like about it. I mean it's a game for mindless jocks." "Are you calling Harry Potter a mindless JOCK?!?!?!?!?!?! And I thought you, of all people at least respected him, I mean the way you followed him around and took pictures of him wherever he went ever since first year."  
  
"Ya, but I didn't have a huge crush on him though."  
  
At this Ginny fell silent; she knew he knew better than announcing it to the whole world. But she also knew it was true. Colin then took this as his cue to go to the library. Ginny sat down at table staring after Colin as he left through the portrait hole. Colin Creevy, Harry is not my only crush. She thought.  
  
She then started on her research project on how to treat dangerous snakebites. She found it quite interesting how they made the one of the treatment from a creature that looked like a little white elephant that could fit in your pockets called Torsia. These creatures could only be found in high altitudes of Nepal and are extremely rare. They are also described as lovable, loyal and intelligent. Ginny thought they were so cute that she decided that she wanted one for her graduation from Hogwarts, but she doubted that her parents would buy it for her because of their financial status.  
  
Ginny was so into the research; she didn't realize that she was not alone at the common room table. Hermione and Harry Potter were working on their Potions and whispering things in each other's ear. When Ginny saw them, she thought to herself, I am such an idiot. I can't believe I didn't realize before that Hermione and Harry make such a cute couple. I mean, oh the gods, I don't know why in the world would he even think of going out with such an ugly duckling like me? He could have been with Hermione who is much more prettier and smarter than I'll ever be. I hate it that I am such a loser. Why would anyone like me?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What Ginny didn't know is that in the library, someone was having trouble concentrating because of her. He thought to himself, Oh, I wish Ginny liked me instead of the famous Harry Potter. I would treat her like the angel that she really is. He picked up his books and exited the library and went develop his pictures.  
  
In the darkroom of Hogwarts, which was located near the Transfiguration classroom, Colin went to develop the film of his camera. He was a regular visitor in there because he absolutely loved shooting pictures of Hogwarts and students. He especially loved watching the people in the pictures move around doing their own business.  
  
Colin gently took out the film from his camera. Developing pictures gave him a kind of adrenaline rush. He put the film into a caldron of magical developing liquid and waited. He started to think about Ginny again, why do I have these feelings when I am near her? And why can't she see that there is someone out there who notices her and wants to hold and love her. He then imagined some of the good times they had. He realized that when she spent time with him alone, it seems as if they are in their own world and that he is the only one on her mind. This only lasts until Harry comes into the Common Room and their desire to be with each other falls apart, the conversations after that become only him talking and Ginny replying only one or two word phrases. Ginny from then on focuses on Harry with lust.  
  
When he finally woke from his train of thoughts, to see that the cauldron was spitting his pictures out. He gathered them up and sat at the table. He mumbled a spell to change the lighting to back to normal so that he could examine the pictures.  
  
The first picture he saw was of Ginny making a goofy face at him, the second was the picture that he got a Hufflepuff to take of him with Ginny hugging his neck and smiling. The next few were of Harry because Ginny had asked to borrow his camera, then there were of her brother Ron making funny faces or looking anxiously at Hermione. Followed by more of Ginny when she didn't realize she was being taken pictures of in the library where she was apparently writing something furiously, in the halls where she was skipping to class, in the common room writing something and another one where she is staring at Harry, and in the classroom trying to do a transfiguration spell resulting in bunny ears.  
  
He paused when he got to the last picture. The last picture was the most attractive picture of Ginny. He had snapped it when she was only half awake the previous Saturday. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap with a baby blue blouse over it with her new pair of jeans. It was shot when they were at an intersection of the corridors. In the background of the picture you could see the corner of the corridor that leads to the Astronomy tower. He sat there staring at the picture of Ginny and he decided to add this picture to his album. His album was a striped gray book with beige pages that has written on it "Property of Colin Creevey" in silver calligraphic letters. Inside it is filled with pictures of him and Ginny since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
After he inserted the picture, he put it back in the loose floorboard behind the desk that the cauldron is on. He sat there in silence and fantasized about Ginny for a while more before he went back to the Common Room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: There is chapter one, as mentioned this is my first fanfics so I hope all of you who read it could review it and tell me what you think of the first chapter and I will keep writing. I have some ideas for the next chapter but I am not sure how to continue on from this chapter. Please help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do you see J. K. Rowling as the author on the cover of your copy of Harry Potter? I thought so; so therefore I do not own the characters unless you don't recognize them then they are mine.  
  
A/N: Alrighty, I didn't know how to continue this story so here is a shot at the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Colin strolled down the empty corridor while humming a popular muggle song. He didn't know why he was because he wouldn't normally. It was late at night but not so late when the teachers were out patrolling the hallways. He was in a rather happy mood when he entered the Common Room. Ginny had shifted from studying at the table to the couch by the fire. There were papers all around her skinny, but not frail figure.  
  
Colin noticed for the first time how much Ginny had developed during the summer. She was no longer a little innocent girl who couldn't defend herself. She was known to be very quiet and shy but since the summer, she had become more opinionated and outgoing. She even changed a lot appearance- wise. Her trademarked red hair had turned auburn and her eyes had gotten softer yet darker. There were light traces of makeup on her face. She had also developed curves in all the right places. She was still his angel.  
  
Ginny tried to concentrate on her research but she couldn't because the words were blurring together. She was drifting off peacefully. She was only mildly awake when she felt someone plop down on the couch beside her. She faintly heard the person move her papers and felt a blanket being put around her. She drifted more into sleep and last thing she remembered, was the way the person smelled. It was a nice masculine fragrance.  
  
I can't believe it. Ginny fell asleep in my arms. She is so angelic. I wish this moment would last forever. Colin thought to himself as he too slowly drifted into a calm slumber by the fire.

! ! !When the old grandfather clock above the fireplace struck 7:30, Ginny started to stir in her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly to see that she was in the Common Room. In the fireplace, the fire had almost completely gone out. She tried to move to get up but she felt someone's arms around her. She looked over to whom it belonged to, only to see it was her friend Colin.  
  
She took a minute and examined him for the first time under a new light. He changed or maybe she hadn't noticed it until now but he had turned into a handsome guy. His arms were well defined and he looked so peacefully happy that she decided to shift her position directly beside him. She leaned back and thought of the Hogsmeade weekend ahead. She was going to try to spend more time with Colin.  
  
Colin soon woke up to see Ginny's eyes. He realized how his hands were still holding her and blushed into a deep shade of red as he removed them. Ginny was relaxed and she didn't mind but she wasn't sure how it would seem when the bunch of first-years came down.  
  
She jumped up and headed upstairs to change. Colin decided he would do the same.  
  
In fifteen minutes, they met back on the couch again to go to breakfast. At breakfast, everyone at every table, that was eligible to go to Hogsmeade, talked about it. The younger grades just wished that they could go and some with siblings in higher years were trying to bribe their brother or sister to bring them back something.  
  
Ginny remembered when she used to plea to the twins and then later Ron. She reflected on her first visit. It was not as pleasant as the others because Ron and the rest of the Super Trio wouldn't let her tag along. They never had let her hang out with them so she stopped after awhile to even bother asking the Dream Team if she could. In her opinion, Ron had become ruder to her ever since he came to Hogwarts. So this led her to find her own friends.  
  
Colin and Ginny took a seat near the end of their table. As usual, Ginny stayed as far away from Ron, Harry and Hermione, but just enough so she had a clear view of Harry. But surprisingly Ginny did not zone out that day like most days. They talked about their trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
Ginny was laughing at the joke that Colin told her, when all of a sudden out of nowhere she said, "Hey Colin, let's hang out together today, no one else just us. What do you think?"  
  
Colin was shocked instantaneously, yet replied while his mind was on cloud nine, "I'd love to. It'd be great."  
  
"That means you are coming with me to that Quidditch shop, and I'll go with you to that camera store you're always on about."  
  
Colin nodded. Wow, I can't believe she wants to spend the day with me. Maybe I get a chance. They dropped their permission forms off to McGonagall and walked to Hogmeade.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: What will happen between Ginny and Colin in Hogsmeade? Will he reveal his feelings? I need feedback on this chapter. 


End file.
